Talk:Flanking
The normal flanking illustration is off The text describes the normal flanking angle to be 120 degrees (i.e. 60 degrees in both directions from point straight behind the target), but the illustration shows it as only 90 degrees (2 * 45 degrees). It looks more like 95, but only because the circle is slightly flattened. I realize that this is not a big deal, but better to do it right, right? :-) Boise66 09:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :You are right, of course, but I'm not a graphical designer: I've just stolen those illustrations from Zoeller's Missing Manual :( Can you draw alternative illustrations, maybe? I'm serious -- it would be very nice. IN 09:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I gave it a shot. All I had to work with on my laptop was MS Powerpoint, but I think I got the angles right at least :-) --Boise66 18:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I've posted my reply (and my thanks) on your talk page. Very nice illustrations! :) Thanks a lot! IN 18:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) bows? I know backstabbing doesn't apply to bows. But does flanking? The page doesn't say anywhere, and neither do the "rogue" or "combat mechanics" page...-- (talk) 23:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Split candidate The two topics are completely unrelated, besides being about combat mechanics. Backstab is actually covered in Combat mechanics (Origins) in more details. Most of the game mechanics do not have their own page, but I think it is reasonable to have the sections split to new articles if there's enough material to make them. --'D.' (talk · ) 03:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Combat Damage Log Verification messing around with the toolset - adding combat damage logs - this article is quite correct example 1 non-rogue player: Script combat_h.GetAttackResult Attacker's Crit Chance: 61.396084 = ( Attacker's melee or ranged crit stat 25.599998 + on weapon CTC 1.600000 + CTC from Bravery 0.000000 ) * flanking CTC mul 2.257209. Attacker: player. Target: rogue_melee Script combat_h.GetAttackResult Attacker's Attack: 191.886047 = (54 + Attacker's Attack stat: 131.600006 + onWeaponAttack: 0.000000 + fBonus(script): 0.000000 + fFlanking: 6.286045 (- range penalty:0.000000)). Attacker: player. Target: rogue_melee Script combat_h.GetAttackResult Target's Defense: 79.000000 = target's Defense stat 79.000000 + target's bonus vs missiles vs ranged0.000000 + low difficulty bonus0.000000. Attacker: player. Target: rogue_melee Script combat_h.GetAttackResult ToCrit ToHit DICE ROLLS: ToCritRoll : 66.078674 vs chance to crit = : 61.396084 ToHitRoll : 25.647757 vs chance to hit = (Attack - Defense) = : 112.886047. Attacker: player. Target: rogue_melee example 2 AI ranged rogue : Script combat_h.GetAttackResult Attacker's Crit Chance: 4.578494 = ( Attacker's melee or ranged crit stat 1.200000 + on weapon CTC 1.400000 + CTC from Bravery 0 ) * flanking CTC mul 1.760959. Attacker: rogue_ranged. Target: player Script combat_h.GetAttackResult Attacker's Attack: 134.804794 = (54 + Attacker's Attack stat: 77.000000 + onWeaponAttack: 0.000000 + fBonus(script): 0.000000 + fFlanking: 3.804796 (- range penalty:0.000000)). Attacker: rogue_ranged. Target: player Script combat_h.GetAttackResult Target's Defense: 77.000000 = target's Defense stat 77.000000 + target's bonus vs missiles vs ranged0.000000 + low difficulty bonus0.000000. Attacker: rogue_ranged. Target: player Script combat_h.GetAttackResult ToCrit ToHit DICE ROLLS: ToCritRoll : 36.002686 vs chance to crit = : 4.578494 ToHitRoll : 25.528732 vs chance to hit = (Attack - Defense) = : 57.804794. Attacker: rogue_ranged. Target: player ````peddroelm "These benefits emphasize the importance of tactical positioning in combat. A full flanking bonus of +15.0 to attack negates the equivalent of 15 attribute points invested into dexterity by the target—that is, 5 full levels." Unless I'm misunderstanding, isn't +15 to attack equivalent to 30 points invested into Dexterity, because each point of Dex adds +0.5 to attack? PathogeN7 (talk) 16:08, March 18, 2018 (UTC)